Selfish Love
by Jus Shun208
Summary: Mukuro wants Hiei and she'll get him. But how will she do this with Kurama in the way? Will she kill him or use an old comrade agasint him? But what if Hiei then finds out. Find out for yourself.


Disclaimer:  
  
I hope you'll enjoy this.  
  
Mukuro wants Hiei bady. Now She'll have him for good. But how will she do this with Kurama in the way? Will she kill him or use an old comrade agasint him? But what if Hiei then finds out. Will he kill her or love her back? Find out for yourself.  
  
Warning: Warning for language, sex between two men, rape and murder...  
  
Selfish Love By: Jus Shun208  
  
Chapter 1: To Have You...  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
What if your friend had always loved you so....but you loved someone else? What if this person gets help from someone. And that someone kiddnaps your lover. What will you do if your friend poisons your mind to make you think it's the one you love? What will you do when you find out? Will you kill this person or have mercy? Or will you love them back? What if you had killed your lover without knowing that it was them? That will you do...now...? A man and a woman....selfish thoughts...jealousy...truth...betaryal...and reunion. But most of all...Love....  
  
....This is what this story is about.....Selfish Love...  
  
'How long have it been since we meet? I've always loved you from afar, knowing that you'll never love me. I can't help the way I feel. I must have you. I must have you for myself. If I have to make him vanish just so you'll become mine, I will. I'll make him vanish, so we can finally be together Hiei. I'll make him vanish from you're life forever. You won't even know he was real. It'll just all be a dream. I'll vanish Kurama forever.'  
  
A shadow stares at the fire demon as he walk out of the Youko's house. The shadow watches from afar, standing on a branch just waiting for love. Waiting and waiting for so long. Now the shadow will have love.  
  
'I Mukuro an S-class youkai, Have been waiting for too long for your love. I've shown my love to you. But you never seem to notice. You never notice because of Kurama. He always gets in the way. I've seen you protect and fight side by side with him. You fought side by side with me before you even meet Kurama. You two have gotten very close. You when made love. This time, I'll be loved.' Mukuro thought as she jumped down the ground, landing safely on the grass.  
  
She slowly made her way to the sidewalk. She walked into the crowed, vanishing. Making sure they didn't see her. She walked along with the crowed as they moved forward. Hiei and Kurama held hands as they walked. They talked and laughed.  
  
'Why do you act different with me Hiei? Why must we not share such a beautiful love? Is it because of this body of mine?' Mukuro asked herself as she turned, walking out of the crowed. Mukuro walked into the woods. She stopped to stare at them as they wlaked. "I will get him this time Kurama...I will.." She whispered as she walked into the deep woods. She runs back to Makai, into a store with poisons.  
  
"How much for this sir?" She asked as she handed the man three bags of powder. "That'll be one thousand and forty yen..." The old man said. Mukuro handed him the money and ran out of the shop. She ran to a dark hind out. "Come out! I know you're here!" She yelled. "I sinced your out!" She yelled again. A man then stepped out.  
  
"What do you want?" A almost deep voice asked. This person had black hair. "I need you to help me with something. I see you know Kurama will." She said as she walked closer to him. "What do you care?!" He hissed. "I need you to capure him. Make sure he doesn't escape." She smiled.  
  
"And how do I do that?" He asked. "Make it seem like Kurama died. Take him somewhere where he will never escape. You can do whatever you want with him. Make sure you teach him a good leason. Just make sure he doesn't escape." She smiled. "What do I get in return?" He asked.  
  
"Anything you want. And if you want to keep Kurama as a toy, Feel free." She smiled. "Fine, But if this scerws up in your face, Don't blame me..." He walked back into the hind out. "To capture Kurama...Yoko. Yoko..." He whispered as he leaned agasint the wall.  
  
Mukuro stepped into the shadows as she dissapaered...."Thank you..."  
  
Will Mukuro's plan work? who is this person that she asked help from? Is it Karasu, Yomi or the last person exspeted...find out in Chapter 2...."Reunion between two friends"  
  
To be Continued......  
  
Not really much but...please review...if I have missing error..i'm sooo sorry! 


End file.
